A light in the darkness
by sakabatou-tetsusaiga
Summary: Even when all hope shatters, and life has been destroyed, there is still the flicker of light that can be found. Please RnR (will be continued)
1. Begining of darkness

I do not own Kenshin..Yet..  
  
Thoughts are cased ::Like this::  
  
Quotes are cased "Like this"  
  
Flashbacks start and end like ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dreams start and end like *~*~*~*~*~  
  
-------------  
  
"No...No Please...Y-You can't...But.. No..Dear god..No.. Don't... You can't leave yet.. This...It isn't isn't happening... Hold on. Just a bit longer...Oh god... No.. Kaoru...Don't leave me... Hust hold on a bit longer...We're almost there. Y-You can't die...No...."  
  
The rurounis fear stricken violet eyes flickered away from her for but a moment, so he could judge the distance he had left to travel. ::Just a little longer. She has to hold on. She can't die! If she does..::  
  
"No..." His voice became breathy, and he bit his lower lip, his eyes falling again to her. "Don't die on me..." Taking a ragged breath, he quickened his pace, having nearly worn himself out from the entire journey. Megumi couldn't treat her, it was too serious. ::This is all my fault. Please, let her live...I should have left...She wouldn't be hurt if I had left..::  
  
The shadows seemed to reach for him as he hurried past, panting as his eyes moved from the blood soaked girl, to the road again, and he tightened his grip about her, Making his way through the ebony forest road. The trees bordering the road twisted and writhed as he passed, as though living. The wind spoke in eerie whispers as they wound around him, tightening the clutch of cold dread, and fear around his heart.  
  
No light escaped the clutches of the dark forest alongside the road, to help him along the road. The soft call of owls sounded mourfully on both his sides, as though calling to tell him they knew she was dieing. "Kaoru..Please hold on... I can't live without you...Hold on..Please.." Tears burnt in his eyes, and forcing down a choked cry, he blinked away the tears, only one making itself known as it slid slowely down his cheek, running along the groves of his scar. He could feel her blood through his gi. There was so much spilling, so much had already fallen. And it was his fault. If he had never been who he once was, she would never had been hurt. Never had been in danger.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The figure cloaked in black shuckled, the feminine sound unexpected. She shifted the scythe from her right to left hand, a grin upon her ruby lips, her black eyes blank. "I will have what I came for. Revenge. Not yet, prehaps...But wait.."  
  
The girl looke at the scythe that was taller than she, the blade itself two feet long. The staff upon which it rested almost six feet tall.  
  
"Yes, battousai, I will have revenge one day. Atleast heed my warning. I will take what means most to you. I only hope you realise what I refer to..."  
  
The girl swung the scythe, so the blunt side of the blade rested upon his neck. He looked up from the metal upon his neck, and the girl chuckled again, turning, and disapearing into the shadows.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
::So the girl had ment Kaoru. I had suspected the least. But when I got to the dojo, it was too late...She can't die...But who was that girl? She was not a slayer...He style was crude...Prehaps she holds a grudge against me...Prehaps I killed one for who she cared..And so she returned the favor. No! Kaoru is not dead! Why did she not kill me when she had the chance? Why did she instead harm Kaoru...Who was she?::  
  
The city finally came into veiw. Looking back to her, he bit his lip slightly harder, quickening his pace finally to the near god like speed he could. He hadn't used it on the road; it had been to dark. "I'll get you help, Kaoru..Hang on...You can't die.."  
  
"Ken..Shin?" She murmured, easing a tiny bit of his stress. Atleast she had awoken.  
  
"I'm here..You'll be alright...Hang on, Kaoru...You can't die..." And with that, he thrust open the doors to the clinic he had been refered to go to.  
  
------------  
  
I actually have plans for this story! Like, an already formed plot! Hai! But tell me. Should I allow her to live? 


	2. A touch of light

I do not own Kenshin..But I intend to, one day...I hope  
  
Thoughts are cased ::Like this::  
  
Quotes are cased "Like this"  
  
Flashbacks start and end like ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dreams start and end like *~*~*~*~*~  
  
-------------  
  
The doctors had no way to be sure the man was alive. He had sat in the same possition for hours, not moving in the least. The food they had placed beside them remained untouched. Maybe he had over exerted himself getting the girl there.He rested in the shadows, his back pressed agains the wall. His knees were drawn so his arms rested upon them, and his head upon his arms so that his flaming hair efficently hid his eyes. Little did they know, the rurounis violet eyes intesly watched the girl resting withing the fouton in the middle of the room.  
  
She had yet to move. The last thing she had done was call his name. She was lucky for life. Sighing, the horde of doctors left the room, closing the door behind. They would miss her awakening, then. The raven haired girl moaned, causing Kenshins head to snap up. He stared at her, looking concerned. The girl, meanwhile, shot up, causing his eyes to widen, and him to crawl to her side. "Kaoru-dono? Are you well? Rest...You need rest, that you do...Can sessha get you some tea?"  
  
Knowing she would be alright at that moment, the rurounis meathod speach reverted back, and he pondered the night a week ago she had first been brough. He had left the dono, and entirely forgotten sessha. It had returned, but she would never know of its absence. He would tell what had happened, if he could, but he feared it. It could hurt her to know.. It was his fault it had happened, afterall..  
  
"Kenshin..Tea would be nice..." Her sapphire eyes lingered upon the fear striken rurouni, who had taken to murmuring 'gomen' repetedly. "Kenshin?"  
  
"Sessha will get your tea, Kaoru-dono...Sessha will also find how for you how long you must remain here, that he will.." He nodded absently, standing slowely. With a gental smile at her, he crossed to the door, and walked out, to get her the tea she had wanted. He was sure they would be there no longer than three days, and then they could return to the dojo..  
  
------------  
  
I know it's slow, and crummy, but I'm gunna make this a fluffier angst fic. No suicide...\Happy-ness and romance for a bit. The next will be more eventful. I just had to get something out. 


End file.
